The Man She Fell In Love With
by DragonTrainee
Summary: The adventures of Astrid and Hiccup on their wedding night. Post-HTTYD2. Pure Smut, lemon/lime. One-shot unless more is requested.


Although Astrid and Hiccup had joined physically many times before this, they had staved off the last few weeks leading up to their wedding. This would be the first 'official' joining as husband and wife. As they stood in 'their' cave, staring at each other, it only took an instant staring into those warm, bright green eyes of her husband's and she was unable to contain herself, pouncing on him, hands running up his chest and over his armor, tangling in his hair as she pushed him back into the stone wall. She pressed her body into his, wanting all of the contact she could get as she left kisses over his jaw and neck hungrily. She fumbled with the straps on his armor, finally managing to undo them and pushing the leather to the floor of the cave. She ran her hands over his chest again, feeling the finely toned muscles beneath the remaining leather and cloth. Their positions were switched suddenly and Astrid gasped as she found herself pressed against the stones, the cold dampness sinking into her back through her dress and the corset beneath. But it only made the feeling of his mouth on hers, his body pressed into her, more intense. Every little touch felt twice as warm and sent wave after burning wave through her and her eyes fluttered closed as he focused on her collar bone for a moment. His hands slid over her body, ghosting over her breasts through the thin silk of her wedding dress as his mouth did wonderful things to any exposed skin he could find.

"Hiccup…" her voice was breathy as his hands moved along the fabric of her dress until he could reach the hem. He pushed it up roughly, calloused hands trailing over her thighs, hips and middle, tracing her curves as he bunched the fabric around her breasts, bound by a corset, and pulled it over her head. As she went to move her hands, trying to remove his shirt, he pulled away. His wife moaned, missing the heat as the cold seeped through the corset and made her shiver again, and her eyes opened again to see what he was doing instead of ravishing her. She watched as he cut several strips off the silk garment with his knife, shortening it considerably. He tossed he dress aside, towards the blanket they had set out for sleeping, and moved closer again, leaning down to draw her into a kiss as his hands worked.

Hiccup captured both her wrists in one hand and skillfully bound them together as he distracted her with what his lips were doing, stretching them above her head, attaching them to an outcrop of rock and forcing her to stay extended. He blindfolded her with the last piece, tying it behind her head so she couldn't see what he was doing while he explored her. She struggled a moment, testing his knot, but stopped when his hands returned to her, finding every spot that made her squirm. She moaned and threw her head back, nearly hitting it on the wall as his tongue dipped into the space between her breasts and she arched against him, golden hair cascading down her back. There was a brief chill on her back as his lips returned to hers and suddenly her corset came free with a snap, exposing her upper half to the cool air in the cave her nipples hardening immediately. The young chief let out a grunt of approval as his wife came into full view, tossing the small knife away so he could immediately begin attacking the new flesh. Lips, tongue and teeth traveled over her and sent her into a new world of pleasure. She felt her core start to throb, that little nub between her legs begging to be touched as he found his way to hardened nipples and began sucking and playing with them.

"Hiccup…please…" Astrid managed to moan out, bucking barely clothed hips into him. She needed him to touch her somewhere else before he made her cum just doing that. Gods did she need him. Her husband obliged, tearing the thin fabric of her remaining garment easily and finding her pleasure core with practiced ease. He teased her at first, running a finger over her just to see what she was do, and she didn't disappoint. She whined and thrust at him wildly, straining the silk that had her tied, trying to make him enter her. She was burning with desire for him. Finally, after a few more minutes of teasing she got what she wanted and he pushed a finger into her gently. She gasped and bucked against him again, the invasion feeling strange despite their experience together, but oh so good. He started moving in and out slowly, curling at just the right time and pressing in all the right places, his thumb gliding over her clit gently. She let out a breathy cry and came around his finger within seconds.

Suddenly and without warning, before she had even come down from her high, there was a new sensation, wet and hot, on her arousal and that in and of itself nearly threw her over the edge for a second time. He focused on her clitoris with his tongue, fingers picking up their rhythm again as he added a second. He kept pumping in and out until she released a second time, harder than the first, bucking her hips into his face as her walls clenched around his fingers again. Her legs trembled and she struggled to hold herself up as he removed his fingers from within her, removing her blindfold and bindings seconds later. Without the silk to hold her upright she nearly collapsed. Hiccup caught her easily, cradling her in his lap and holding her close as she recovered from her orgasms. As they sat she became aware of the insistently hard bulge pressing against her hip. She looked down at it, then back up at her husband, who was still fully clothed save his armor.

As she turned to look him in the eyes, her nipples, still sensitive from his attention, brushed against the leather jerkin he wore and she immediately felt herself becoming wet again. He'd just made her night, now it was time for her to reciprocate, and she was more than ready to make things official. Shifting her position again so that she was facing him, straddling his hips she pushed him back onto the floor of the cave, leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. Astrid pressed herself down on him as she kissed him roughly, hands tangling into his hair, breasts pushing into his chest for that delicious friction on her nipples. She rubbed her wetness against the bulge in his pants, leaving trails of her juices on the leather, making him groan at the growing pressure. She wanted to see how far she could push him before that dominant side came out again. It seemed she did not need to push very far because only a few seconds into her rubbing he sat up, lifting her off him gently and making quick work of his clothing.

He lifted her up swiftly and easily, bringing them back to the wall. She clung to him, arms around his neck and legs locked around his waist while he leaned both hands on the wall, crushing her body between his chest and the rock behind her. Hiccup took only a second to line their sexes up properly before pushing into her harshly. He was big, and it hurt but only for a second and it went away quickly. Her juices still flowed freely and lubricated their joining, making it easier. Both of them let out a loud moan that echoed through the cave, and a disgruntled growl from Toothless echoed back from the entrance.

Apparently they had just woken him up. Astrid couldn't help it and laughed, that dragon put up with more than any sane person would. Hiccup growled against her shoulder, the sound akin to the one Toothless had just made, bringing her back from thoughts of his dragon suddenly and looked down at the mess of auburn hair, concerned she had hurt him somehow by laughing. That wasn't the reason, though. When he'd laughed she had clenched her muscles around him, intensifying his need for her. The look on his face as he looked up and returned her gaze was animalistic, pure lust written all over his face. The way he started thrusting into her, pounding her into the wall with such power, made her moan louder. The angle was perfect and she felt his length pressing against that sweet spot within her with every harsh thrust of his hips. She moved against him as best she could but soon found she could not get the leverage she wanted. His thrusts were powerful and he was hitting her right where she needed to be hit, but the delicious friction she needed wasn't there.

"Hic…Hiccup…down, please." she panted, and he obliged her, both of them grunting as he withdrew and she moved to the blankets where she laid down and waited. He covered her a second later, lean but muscular arms holding him suspended above her as he re-entered her. Finally she was able to grind against him, meeting him thrust for thrust until he flipped them so she could ride him, setting her own pace as she bounced up and down on his member. Astrid leaned down and their mouths collided, more of an attack on each other than anything. They were both too far gone now for anything as chaste as kisses. Hiccup shifted so he was sitting, his mouth trailing wetly from her mouth down and latching onto her breast and she was clinging to him tightly, arching into his mouth as her nails scratched up his back, panting and moaning into his shoulder as they moved together, pants and gasps filling the cave. She felt him nearing his completion, his thrusting becoming more erratic and powerful beneath her and though she was nearing her own, she wasn't as close as she would have liked for him to be almost finished.

As if sensing this he reached a hand down and began rubbing those rough calloused fingers over her clit. Though she had been behind in the race, the warmth and tension in her belly grew with his touch and she beat him to the finish only moments later. Her body quaked as she came, hips rolling and bucking against his, the sensation intensified by the fact that he was still pounding into her relentlessly. His final thrust was hard and swift and he froze against her, the grip on her hips tight enough to bruise as he filled her with his seed.

She fell against him again, going limp in his arms completely exhausted and unable to keep herself upright as he withdrew and held her tightly, the warmth of his skin against hers overpowering the chill of the cave. He placed tender kisses in her hair and on her lips, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she buried her face in his bare chest, taking in his scent of leather and smoke from dragons, and now the added scent of sweat and sex. She hardly noticed him drawing one of the blankets over them as he rested his chin on the crown of her head, arms keeping her flush against him while they both drifted off.

This was what she loved about him most of all his ability to dominate her, play her body like a fiddle, lose all composure and control and leave her a writhing, twitching mess on the ground, but then as soon as the act was done he would return to the sweet and sensitive man she had fallen in love with.


End file.
